


Happy HalLouWeen

by SunTomato



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Banter, Cat Louis Tomlinson, Cat Owner Harry Styles, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Halloween, Happy Ending, Long-Haired Harry Styles, M/M, Magic, No Sex, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunTomato/pseuds/SunTomato
Summary: Harry ends up with a cat. It's wildly stubborn and has bright blue eyes. It's maybe also cute.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	Happy HalLouWeen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hollybush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollybush/gifts).



> Basically, this is just a weird thing that found its way into my brain a while ago.  
> I couldn't quite let it go, so here we are.
> 
> A lot of this will probably not make sense.
> 
> There's no warnings as there is genuinely nothing in here that I could imagine to be triggering, but if you catch something you think I should warn about, please let me know.
> 
> I wrote this in about a week, and don't have a beta, so any and all mistakes are my own.  
> Please, feel free to point them out so I can fix them.  
> Also, if there's any collections/challenges you feel I should add here, please let me know.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As a final note, @hollybush, you are my star, my rock and lots of other good things.  
> I'm so grateful for someone speaking the same language as much as you do.

Harry stretches his arms high above his head, lacing his fingers. His muscles ache pleasantly. He unties the apron on his back and lifts the loop over his neck.

“So, what ya doin’ today?” Zayn asks, already pulling his own apron over his head, careful not to disturb his hair.

“Need to pop by the shops,” Harry answers on a yawn. “And maybe nap a little before work tonight.”

Zayn winces in sympathy.

“I dunno how ya do tha’,” he shakes his head at Harry. “Start work so early, and then work late, too.”

Harry shrugs. He doesn’t mind working mornings, although getting up at five most mornings isn’t his idea of fun. Bills need to be paid, though. So it’s not like he has much choice.

“You volunteering to open?” Harry grins.

Zayn is notoriously bad at getting up early. They used to alternate morning shifts, but Zayn was late almost every single time and almost lost his job. So, in the end, they’d just decided that Harry would working opens and Zayn would work closing.

“Uh, hell no, pass,” Zayn shudders. “I’m not that sorry.”

Harry laughs at his horrified face.

He is genuinely fine with working mornings. It works better with his shifts at the restaurant, anyway, allowing him some down-time during the day. The only downside is that the closing shifts get to take home whatever pastries or cakes are left over that day. Zayn usually stuffs some pastries in his locker for when he comes in the next day, though. He is pretty good like that.

“I’ll try to save you a pain au raisin,” Zayn adds, slipping on his black working shoes and pushing himself up by his knees.

“Get some sleep, too, yeah?” Zayn squeezes his shoulder. “You look like shit.”

“Fuck off,” Harry laughs as Zayn slips out of the kitchen area into the little coffee shop out front.

Harry pulls on his brown boots and reties his hair into a little bun.

His hair is getting a little too long, and he isn’t allowed to wear it down at either of his jobs, so he just got used to putting it up. It’s probably not good for his hair, and he might get a receding hairline sooner than he’d like, but that’s tomorrow’s concern. His concern right now is that he left his drink behind the bar, and he isn’t allowed there once he is clocked out.

“Hey,” Zayn sticks his head through the door, grinning. “Here, made ya a fresh cuppa.”

He quickly shoves a take-away cup onto the counter before disappearing again.

“Love you!” Harry shouts and he hears Zayn chuckle.

He really needs to get some shopping done – his fridge is so empty, he swore he heard an echo when he grabbed the milk that morning. But as he strolls by the park on the way to Tesco’s, the sun makes a surprise appearance. Harry really doesn’t want to waste the opportunity –the sun is sparse enough in England— so he steps onto the winding path and drops onto one of the empty benches. He takes a deep breath, lungs filling with a summery air, and tilts his head to the sky.

It’s nice. The bench is a little moist from last night’s rain, still, but the warm rays on his face more than make up for it. He sips his tea contentedly, eyes still closed.

He hadn’t noticed he’d started dozing off until a soft sound pulls him out of it.

 _Meow_.

Harry blinks slowly, forcing his eyes open and turning to the sound. He looks right, to the spot next to him. Sure enough, there is a cat by his side. Or, rather, half by his side. The other half is currently on his lap, the cat’s left paw balancing on Harry’s leg. Its right paw is patting at the lid of his paper cup.

“Oh, no, kitty,” Harry lifts the tea out of the cat’s reach. “That’s tea. You don’t like that.”

The cat looks at him in a way Harry swears is scolding. As if it argues that statement entirely. Then it refocuses on the cup, moving over Harry’s lap to reach it. Harry doesn’t lift it this time, curiosity getting the better of him. Harry blinks at the cat as it again starts pawing at the lid. After a few seconds, it abandons trying to paw it open, instead putting its nose to the cup, and starts to bite the plastic lid.

Harry puts the cup down to his left, gently lifting the cat from his lap and setting it back down on the bench to his right. The cat meows pitifully.

“I’m sorry, kitty,” Harry coos, “but it’s plastic. That’s not good for you.”

The cat looks like it couldn’t care less, still eyeing the cup on Harry’s other side.

Harry lifts the cup to take a sip, and he swears that for a second the cat narrows its eyes at him.

Then out of nowhere, the cat sits back, opens its mouth and— _Meeeeeooooowww._

Harry almost drops his cup. “What are you—?”

The cat looks at him, tilting its head.

“Oh, come on, don’t complain.”

He’s having a conversation with a cat. He must be more exhausted than he thought.

“It’s tea,” Harry whines. “Tea is not for kitt—”

_MEEEEOOOOOWWW_

It’s loud. Loud enough that people in the park turn to the sound.

“It’s tea!” Harry pleads. “It’s not good for you—”

_MMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOWWWW_

It’s a proper whine at this point, and now people are definitely looking at him. He lifts his hands in a helpless gesture as he meets the eyes of a couple who are looking at him accusingly.

“I don’t know wha—” MEEEOOOWW

“Come on, stop doing tha—” MEEEOOOWW

“IT’S TEA!” Harry shouts back. “IT’S BAD FOR YOU!”

_MMMEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOWWWW_

It’s downright pitiful now. Whine having turned to howl a few meows ago, and people are actually stopping to look at him now.

Harry flushes with embarrassment, his cheeks red and hot. He glares at the cat.

The cat stares back, thoroughly unimpressed. It opens its mouth again, for all intents and purposes looking like it’s gearing up for whiniest howl yet.

“FINE!” Harry slams the cup down in front of the cat.

“Fine, drink my fucking tea. Get sick!” Harry pouts. “See if I care.”

The cat has the audacity to look smug. Until it spots the lid is still well in place, that is.

Harry swears the cat’s face falls a little.

It blinks back up at Harry. Then back at the cup. Back at Harry. Then it tilts its head at Harry, like it was saying _“Look, you were gonna give it me, anyway.”_

“Fine,” Harry mutters, plucking the lid off, balancing the cup between his knees.

The cat sniffs the contents carefully, slowly edging its face nearer the cup, still wedged between Harry’s legs. It lowers its face into the cup, and dips its tongue into the sweet liquid, purring.

Harry softens reluctantly, lifting his hand and gently stroking the cat’s head.

The cat flinches for a second, looking up, spooked.

“Sorry,” Harry quickly says, pulling his hand back.

The cat looks at Harry’s hovering hand, tilting its head, then seems to relax a little.

Harry slowly lowers his hand again, the cat watching him, blue eyes tracking the movement. Harry lets his hand drop gingerly on the cat’s head, scratching softly between his ears. The cat relaxes instantly, lowering his belly on Harry’s legs, closing his eyes.

Huh. Harry’s not sure when he decided the cat is a boy, but he’s sure of it somehow.

The cat sprawls in Harry’s lap, purring loudly. The tea all but forgotten. Harry shakes his head, lips pulling into a reluctant smile.

“Typical,” he murmurs, sitting back, his shoulders relaxing.

He tilts his face back up to the sun, closing his eyes once again, hand still playing with tawny, spotted fur.

He thinks maybe he snoozed a little, his body feeling warm and cosy. And if he didn’t have time to nap before he ran off to work later, he found he really didn’t mind.

**

Harry pulls his hair back into a wobbly bun. He tugs on his jacket, the October weather bringing chilly winds.

“Hey, you almost done?” He calls out to where Zayn is smoking his last cigarette before his shift.

He pokes his head outside, spotting Zayn in his usual spot on the stone curb behind the coffee shop.

“Yeah, sorry,” Zayn looks up. “Got a bit distracted.”

Harry frowns, throwing a quick glance to the bar. Everyone has been served and Perrie is stacking clean cups, so they probably have a minute. He steps out to join Zayn.

“Easy,” Zayn motions for him to calm his steps, making Harry frown even more as he approaches slowly.

“Look,” Zayn points to a little bush in the corner, cigarette hanging loosely from his fingers.

Harry kneels, trying to spot whatever Zayn is looking at. He peers into the bushes, two blue eyes blinking back at him. _No way._

“Heeyy,” Harry coos, making himself even smaller and reaching out a hand.

“He’s shy, I think,” Zayn says around a mouth full of smoke. “He’s been chillin’ there for at least ten minutes.”

The cat blinks from Zayn to Harry.

“’s okay,” Harry tells the cat. “He’s not gonna hurt you.”

Zayn scoffs at Harry.

“Why would he think _I_ would hurt him?” He looks only mildly offended. “Maybe he’s just scared of your large clown feet.”

The cat sneezes.

“See?” Zayn chuckles, pointing at the cat. “He totally agrees.”

The cat slowly pulls out of a crouch, inching forward out of its little hide-out.

“Are you some kind of cat whisperer?” Zayn narrows his eyes at Harry.

“I don’t think so,” Harry chuckles. “We just already got to know each other.”

Zayn raises an eyebrow, looking at the cat. Then his eyes grow wide.

“Oooh, no way! He’s the little tea thief?”

Zayn looks at the cat with something akin to admiration. The cat halts his steps.

“Mate,” Zayn tells the cat, “You are my hero.”

As if it understands, the cat relaxes and all but struts toward them, stepping to Zayn first. It gently sniffs his outstretched hand, avoiding the cigarette smoke, and licks his wrist.

Harry doesn’t pout. He does not. It’s just that, the cat hadn’t licked him at all. And he let him sleep in his lap.

As if he knows, the cat turns blue eyes on Harry. Harry feels caught. He quickly schools his face into something calm, whatever that might look like. The cat nimbly jumps over Zayn’s outstretched leg, headbutting into Harry’s hand and curling around Harry’s ankles. Harry feels a smile break out, cheek dimpling. He would never admit it out loud, but he feels a little vindicated, okay? The cat likes him better. He doesn’t know why it matters to him, but it does. He doesn’t even care that it’s petty.

Zayn chuckles and pushes himself to his feet.

“I better go help Pez,” he sighs. “See ya later, Harry. And …” he frowns at the cat. “Do you think he has a name?”

“Uhm, I dunno,” Harry looks at the brown fur circling his ankles before sitting neatly in Harry’s crouch. Harry is trying very hard not to lose his balance and fall on top of the cat, and he’s secretly proud of how well he’s doing.

“I don’t see a name tag or anything.”

“Hmm. Maybe he’s a stray.”

Harry looks down again to find curious blue eyes looking up at him. He hopes not. That would mean this kitty doesn’t have a home to go to.

“He doesn’t look like a stray,” Harry mumbles. “He’s very clean.”

As if to demonstrate just how clean he is, the cat starts licking and plucking at his fur. One of its legs stretched over his head, he nearly reaches its own butt.

“That’d be a neat trick, if we could do it,” Harry comments.

The cat pauses, looking at Harry. It lifts its head, sitting up between Harry’s legs, and gently licks the inside of Harry’s thigh. Harry’s jaw drops.

Zayn snorts. “No wonder he likes you. You’re both weird.”

“Malik! Get your arse in here!”

The shout is followed by a loud crash.

“Whoops.” Zayn bolts inside. Harry hearing muffled apologies and swearing filter through the cracked door, but soon after laughter.

He looks down at the cat again.

“You,” he boops the cat’s nose, “are one interesting little kitty.”

The cat purrs and headbutts his cheek, and when Harry looks at the blue eyes, he swears they look pleased.

**

“Hey, gimme a cup of milk,” Zayn pokes his head around the corner. Harry glances over to him, carefully placing the cups of hot coffee on a tray.

“There’s sugar and water to your left,” he smiles at the customer. “Have a good day.”

Zayn’s waiting impatiently, still just a floating head by the kitchen door.

“Why do you need milk?” Harry asks, already grabbing the milk from the fridge.

“The cat’s out back again. Wanna give him some milk.”

“He won’t drink milk.” Harry says, pouring some into a cup anyway. He knows Zayn is stubborn and won’t take his word for it.

“What?” Zayn frowns. “What cat doesn’t drink milk?”

“He only likes tea.”

“What cat _only_ drinks tea?”

“That one,” Harry laughs, placing the jug of milk back in the fridge under the bar.

“I’m not giving him tea, mate. Can cats even have tea?”

Harry shrugs.

“Whatevs. Just gimme some milk.” See? Called it.

“He won’t drink it,” Harry repeats, but hands him the cup anyway.

Zayn takes the cup and disappears back through the kitchen.

Harry finishes serving the last customers of his shift, two very giggly girls who order very sugary iced drinks, and wipes down the bar.

He makes quick work of making sure everything is stocked for Zayn’s shift and shuffles into the kitchen. He hangs up his apron and toes off his work shoes, hearing Zayn muttering outside. He doesn’t bother tying his hair this time, shoving a beanie over it instead. It’s half October and it’s getting cold.

He wiggles his feet into his battered brown boots and steps outside, where he finds a very disgruntled Zayn.

Zayn’s sitting low in a low squat with his elbows leaning on his knees. His face is scrunched up, chin in his hands.

“Your cat is weird.” He glares at the untouched cup of milk. The cat is grooming one of his paws, ignoring both Zayn and the milk entirely.

Harry laughs, causing both to look up. The cat’s look is considerably more friendly.

Harry bends down and the cat trots over right away, ready to receive pets and scratches. Harry obliges – how could he not?

He joins Zayn in a crouch, and puts down a little cup of tea, setting his own paper cup to the side. The cat instantly sniffs out the tea, meowing loudly and circling Harry’s ankles in thanks. Harry scratches behind its ears as the cat dives into the cup, lapping up the tea enthusiastically. Zayn scowls unattractively – as unattractive as he can be, considering it’s Zayn – and Harry barks out a laugh.

“Don’t take it personally,” Harry soothes. “I told you, he only likes tea.”

Zayn scoffs and walks to the door. He still ducks down to pet both Harry and the cat, fingers softly scratching Harry’s scalp. Both close their eyes contentedly.

“Like I said – both weird.”

**

The cat appears at the coffee shop, every day at the end of Harry’s shift. Harry should probably stop giving him tea, but he’s a bit scared the cat might stop coming, and he sort of enjoys the company.

He’s gotten used to the soft warm fur and curious blue eyes waiting for him as soon as he steps out the door. Even if he does wonder where it lives. He must belong to someone, and Harry would feel more guilty about it, if he didn’t like him so much. Sometimes, he kind of wishes the cat was a stray, so maybe Harry could adopt him. He really, really doesn’t have time for a pet, he knows that, and he also doesn’t really have the money for it, either. But still. He would manage.

He would make it work. If it was _this_ cat.

**

He’s more than tired when he walks out of the restaurant that night. He waves to the other servers, pulling the collar of his coat higher up to his ears. It really is getting cold at night. He should remember to bring a scarf tomorrow.

He’s a little lost in thought when something shoots out of a side street, tripping him up. His foot narrowly misses as he awkwardly jumps to avoid it, his boot slipping on the wet cobble stones.

“Jesus!”

He lands hard on the cold stone, arse first and long legs sprawling.

He’s only just gathered his wits when something else collides with him, hitting him roughly in the chest. A bushy tail slapping him in the face is the only clue as to what hit him. It launches itself from Harry’s chest, paws digging into his ribs painfully, and sprints away.

Harry rubs his ribs gingerly and pushes himself up. The second he stands he hears a loud howling and hissing. He quickly follows the sound and peers down another alley.

He blinks furiously at the ball of black and brown fur rolling around the floor, banging into the wooden fence to the side. The howling is intense, and fur is flying everywhere.

“HEY!” Harry shouts, hoping it will startle them enough to stop fighting for a second.

It works, but only long enough for Harry to spot that one of the cats clawing its way around the other is—

“Oh, shit!” He launches forward before he knows it and snatches the colourful brown fur out of the fray. The black cat doesn’t react fast enough, catching Harry’s arm with its nails instead.

“Agh! Mother—”

He pulls his arms back but doesn’t release the cat struggling in his arms. The black cat tears off over the fence and out of sight. Fierce blue eyes laser sharp on the movement and getting ready to chase.

“Hey, stop!” he soothes, clinging to the tawny hair.

It seems the cat only then registers who just intervened, blue eyes blinking up at Harry’s face. He calms instantly, slowing his struggle and turning to put its paws on Harry’s chest. Harry cradles him a little closer.

“Are you okay?”

The cat licks his nose.

“Thank you,” Harry scrunches his nose. “Now, what was that about?”

The cat yawns, its tongue curling adorably.

Harry almost misses the scratch on its left paw.

“Oh no,” he gently grabs and turns the paw, inspecting it more closely. “It’s only a scratch, I think.”

The cat blinks at him, not making any effort to withdraw its paw.

“We should probably clean it, though.”

The cat turns its head, sniffing Harry’s arm. It’s only then that Harry notices the dark red line running down his own arm.

“Yeah, me too,” Harry scratches the cat’s ears.

The cat licks the scratch on his arm, twisting at an awkward angle to reach.

“Come on,” Harry cradles the cat closer, pushing his nose into the top of its furry head.

The cat purrs, gently lifting its head to meet Harry’s face.

“Let’s go home.”

**

“Well, this is probably as good as it’s going to get,” Harry tells the cat, rinsing out the bloody washcloth and tossing it in the wash. He cleaned his own arm and the cat’s paw as well as he could. It’ll have to do.

He drops onto the sofa, pulling his legs up and folding a foot under his bum. The cat hops up nimbly, gently stepping onto Harry’s stomach and curling into a little ball. Harry moves his other leg, giving the cat a bit more space to lie comfortably.

“Maybe we should name you, huh?” he strokes the cat’s soft brown fur. “If you’re going to be living with me, you need a name.”

The cat purrs, relaxing into a warm and comfy pillow. Just as the cat has settled, Harry realizes he left the leftover bag from the restaurant on the coffee table.

He reaches over, careful not to disturb the cat. It doesn’t work, of course, because when does that ever work? Blue eyes look at him groggily.

“Sorry,” Harry mumbles, quickly grabbing the bag and settling back.

He opens the take-out container, flipping back the lid and digging a plastic fork out of the bag.

“Hah,” he triumphs, “Zayn doesn’t get this at the coffee shop.”

Today’s leftovers are Crab Louis, the Tuesday night special at the restaurant. He takes a big bite, closing his eyes, savouring the taste. He hasn’t eaten in like six hours. And this is amazing food, even on a not-empty stomach. He feels the gentle pull on the container before he opens his eyes. He looks down, raising an eyebrow. The cat looks at him, big blue eyes pleading, one paw on the edge of the white carton. Harry sighs, rolling his eyes.

“You’re in luck,” he grumbles, scooping a bit of the dish onto the lid and tearing it off. He sets it down next to sofa, the cat jumping down to follow.

One day, he’ll grow a spine and resist those blue eyes. One day.

 _Meow_.

“Whoa, you were hungry, huh? It is good food, though,” Harry sighs. “Maybe that’ll be your name then – Louis. What you do you think?”

 _Meow_.

Harry looks down at the empty tray. He shakes his head at himself before scooping in a little more food.

One day.

Obviously, today is not that day.

**

It becomes a routine.

Harry goes to work early for his morning shift at the coffee shop, Louis still curled up on his pillow when he leaves.

Harry’s not sure how Louis knows but at the end of his shift, Louis is always outside, waiting for him.

They walk home through the park, Harry sometimes popping into Tesco’s while Louis sits out front, to the amazement of the other shoppers. When Harry walks out of the shop, Louis hops up, trotting next to him and continuing their merry way home.

Sometimes, they snooze together on the sofa, before Harry goes off to work again.

Over the last few weeks, Louis must have figured out what restaurant Harry works at, because Harry walks out that night to find him sitting on the little wall behind the staff door.

“Louis!” Harry exclaims, opening his arms wide. Louis jumps up into them to headbutt his face.

“Who’s this then?”

Harry turns to find Nick grinning at him.

“Oh, hey, Nick,” he smiles and looks down to blue eyes. “This is Louis.”

“Oooh, is he the stray you brought home?”

“Yeah!” Harry nods excitedly, looking at Louis brightly.

“He’s very pretty, isn’t he?” Nick tilts his head.

“He is,” Harry nods proudly. Louis snuggles up to his chest, regarding Nick with wary eyes.

“Almost as pretty as his owner,” Nick winks.

He lifts a hand to stroke Louis and before Harry knows it, Louis lashes out.

“Louis!”

“Whoa,” Nick quickly pulls back his hand, chuckling awkwardly.

Louis jumps out of Harry’s arms, raising his back at Nick and hissing. Then he tears off.

“Guess he doesn’t like strangers, huh?”

“I guess,” Harry scratches the back of his neck, embarrassed. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine,” Nick shrugs. “I’ll know for next time. See you later, Harry.”

With that, he waves and leaves Harry standing in the street, blinking dumbly in the direction in which Louis ran off.

“He likes you, you know?”

“Huh?”

Harry finds Jade smirking at him, pulling her bike off the mount on the wall.

“Nick,” she clarifies, rolling her eyes. “He likes you.”

“Oh. Uhm…” He doesn’t really know what to say to that. He hadn’t really thought of Nick that way.

“You’re so clueless, Harry,” Jade laughs, strapping her helmet on and swinging a leg over the seat. “But maybe it’s something to think about, yeah?”

“Yeah, uhm, maybe.”

Jade smiles winningly. She is a perfect combination of girly and tomboy. She’s wearing a pink helmet and has fastened pink tassels to the handles of a cool-looking mountain bike. She’s got her long hair in a French braid, and her makeup is always very cute. But she holds liquor better than any of the boys Harry knows. Except maybe Niall. But he’s Irish.

“Fuckin’ hell, Harry,” she rolls her bike forward so she can punch his arm. “I meant maybe go on a date. You don’ have to marry the guy.”

She also swears like a sailor, which gets her in trouble at work more than not. But she also rakes in tips, so she gets away with it.

“You deserve to be happy, Harry,” she adds seriously. “You can’t go through life doing nothing but work.”

“Thanks, Jade,” Harry ducks his head, smiling shyly.

“’s a shame you’re not into girls, because I know sooo many girls who’d be interested.”

He raises his eyebrows at her.

“Not me,” she adds pointedly. “Ew.”

“Heeeyy.”

“No offense,” she laughs. “But you’re like me little brother. So, no.”

“Little?” he teases.

“Fuck off,” she swats at his arm. “I’m older than you are. But…think about it, yeah? You’re lovely, and you deserve someone lovely. Maybe not Nick,” she huffs, “but someone.”

She hugs him, balancing on her bike awkwardly, before riding off. She smiles over her shoulder, waving and disappearing round the corner.

Harry would like someone lovely. Of course, he would. But that’s not always easy to find. He hasn’t met someone he was genuinely interested in for a while. And he’s so busy with work, anyway, where would he find the time to pick up someone lovely? So far, he’s only managed to pick up a stray cat. Although he is lovely… Usually.

Harry sighs and sets off. He really hopes Louis will be there when he gets home.

**

It’s a rare Friday, because, for once, Harry doesn’t have work. It’s a happy coincidence that the coffee shop and restaurant both scheduled today as his day off.

He stretches lazily, feeling around till his hand stumbles on the warm fur curled up behind his knees. He strokes, getting a purr in response, and smiles sleepily.

He’s not used to having a whole day to himself. He doesn’t really want to waste it, so he only thinks about it for a second before he sends the text.

_H: Off work today!! Pizza night?_

_N: Hell yes!_

_Thought you’d never ask._

_L: Sounds great! What do you want me to bring?_

_H: Nothing, Li. I’ll order when we’re all here._

_L: You sure?_

_N: Bring beer._

_H: I’m sure._

_L: I’ll bring beer._

_N: And chips._

_H: Bring your own chips, Horan._

_N: He offered._

_L: I’ll bring chips._

_N: Yeesss!_

_Love you, Payno!_

_L: Is Zayn coming?_

_N: Dunno._

_H: I’ll call him later._

_He’s probably still sleeping._

_N: Malik!_

_Get up!_

_You coming tonight?_

_If not, I’m eating his pizza._

_Maliiiikk!_

_Z: I hate you._

_Yes._

_N: Yay!_

Well, that’s settled then.

Harry looks over his shoulder, and a small, furry head pokes up.

“Ready for pizza night?”

Louis blinks slowly, blue eyes still sleepy.

“You wanna sleep some more?”

Louis drops his head in reply, curling further into Harry’s knees.

“Good plan.”

Harry tosses his phone on the nightstand and snuggles a little deeper into his pillow. He’s gone in under a minute.

**

After the thing with Nick, Harry had been a little worried about how Louis would do meeting new people. But as it turns out, he’d been worrying for nothing.

Louis kept to himself at first, watching events unfold from the bedroom, head poking out once every few minutes. When the pizza arrived, the smell lured him out, though. He followed Harry around the kitchen and eventually into the living room, where everyone else is.

Louis knew Zayn, so he was the second person he greeted, curling around his legs, and relishing in ear scratches. Harry didn’t miss him eyeing the pizza.

Louis didn’t seem too sure about Liam, and Harry wondered if Louis could tell Liam was more of a dog person. Liam was practically a big dog himself, with puppy eyes to boot. Louis didn’t hiss or anything, but he mostly avoided Liam.

Niall makes friends with everyone and --Harry shouldn’t be surprised-- this extends to animals.

They’re just into a competitive round of FIFA when Louis executes a sneak attack. He sprints across the back of the sofa, skidding on the table, and bolting behind the wicker chair in the corner. It takes a few seconds for Harry to realize that he snatched a slice of pizza on his way.

“Louis!”

Liam pauses the game, Niall cackling loudly.

“Mate, Lou’s a little ninja,” Zayn smiles.

“Could you not look so impressed?” Harry scolds him. “It encourages him.”

Niall actually doubles over laughing.

Louis chews happily on the melted cheese. But when he sniffs an anchovy, he growls at it, pawing at the slice like it offended him. Of course, in pawing at it, one of his nails catches on a slice of pepper. Louis shakes his paw trying to shake it off. When it doesn’t budge, he starts mewling pathetically.

Niall is in hysterics.

Harry rolls his eyes at both of them but trots over to a defeated-looking Louis. He carefully picks the pepper off a sulking Louis’ paw. He scratches behind Louis’ ears, getting a reluctant purring in return.

“You little thief,” Harry smiles. “You should’ve gone for the pepperoni.”

Louis’ ears flick and he sits up a little higher. He glances at the coffee table and starts to move in its direction when Harry beats him to it.

“Not a chance,” Harry snorts as he closes the pizza boxes on the table, Niall quickly pinching a last slice. “It’s bad for you.”

 _Meow_.

“Nope,” Harry smirks, nudging his chin at a slice of pepper on the floor. “You can have the pepper.”

Louis bristles.

“Your cat’s weird,” Zayn laughs.

“He’s definitely a character,” Liam agrees, biting into his pizza. “My mum’s cat also does the craziest shit. She likes eating lettuce and stuff.”

Louis snorts.

“See? Like that--,” Zayn points at Louis. “’s Like he understood what you said bout your mum’s cat. And he totally judges her.”

“As he should,” Niall laughs, picking a pepperoni slice off his pizza and letting it not-so-subtly fall to the floor. Louis rushes over, claiming his treat. He curls around Niall’s leg before he takes off with it, though.

It’s not the first time Harry’s thought that Louis can understand them.

“Maybe he does,” Harry watches Louis chew the pepperoni quietly. “Louis’ definitely a little special.”

“But even special kitties have to eat their veggies, though,” Harry says loudly.

Louis snorts again and turns his back.

“Yep, definitely weird,” Zayn smiles.

Harry picks up the boxes and carries them to the kitchen, stuffing them into the fridge as best he can.

When he comes back into the living room, Louis is speeding around the living room.

“He’s cute, isn’t he?” Niall grins from his spot on the floor, throwing a ball of paper for Louis to chase.

“Unless you’re Nick,” Harry snorts.

Zayn frowns at him, then looks at Louis.

“How so?”

“Nick tried to pet him when Louis picked me up at the restaurant.”

“When he _picked you up_?” Niall mocks.

“He comes to coffee shop and restaurant when my shift ends, and walks home with me,” Harry states. “What would you call it?”

Niall’s eyes widen, looking at Louis. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, ‘s true,” Zayn nods. “He always shows up just before Harry finishes work.”

“He even waits for me outside Tesco’s.”

“Cool,” Niall laughs and holds out his hand to Louis. “High five!”

“Niall, he’s not gonna—”

Louis jumps up, tapping Niall’s palm with a paw.

“Yess!!” Niall fist pumps. “Hah! Suck it, Payno.”

Liam flips Niall off but looks at Louis, intrigued.

“Anyway,” Harry nudges his chin in Louis’ direction. “Nick tried to pet him, and he lashed out. Hissed at him and everything.”

Niall gets ready to flick the ball again and Louis gears up, bum wiggling in anticipation.

“Maybe he’s jealous,” Zayn jokes. Harry swears Louis glares at him for a second before chasing after the little ball.

“Or maybe he’s a good judge of character.”

“Liam!”

Liam blushes furiously, clasping his hand over his mouth.

“Sorry,” he laughs, shocked. He lowers his hands. “I just meant that— Nick can be a bit much, sometimes. Like, he always talks about people being ‘hot’ and that he’d ‘totally do them’.”

Liam shrugs.

“I guess I just don’t really like when he does that stuff. ‘s Not what matters is it?” he finishes quietly.

They all look at him for a second, Zayn smiling fondly. Suddenly, Louis hops on the couch. He pats over to Liam—all eyes in the room following him. There, he plops down and curls into Liam’s side. Liam blinks at him, wide eyes looking up to meet Harry’s.

Harry really wishes he had an explanation. Like he said, it’s not the first time. He knows it’s crazy, but he doesn’t really have another explanation.

“Harry,” Niall says earnestly. “I think your cat might be magic.”

And Harry really doesn’t know if he can argue.

**

“Harry, are you home!?”

“Li? Uhm, no, not yet. I’ve just finished work,” Harry stuffs an arm into his coat as he speaks, phone wedges between his ear and his shoulder. Liam sounds panicked, and it makes Harry anxious.

“What’s going on?”

“I’ve lost my wallet.,” Liam sighs. “I don’t know where it could be.”

“Shit. Okay, when do you last remember seeing it?” Harry tugs a beanie over his hair, already rushing out, when someone grabs his elbow.

Harry turns, surprised, and finds Nick looking at him with concern. “Everything okay?” he mouths.

“Liam’s lost his wallet,” Harry whispers, covering the mic with one hand. Nick winces in sympathy.

“I had still it on pizza night, because I bought the beers on the way,” Liam answers. He sounds so stressed.

“Okay, so maybe you left it at mine?” Harry suggests. “I’ll go home right now and look. Did you cancel your cards and stuff?”

“Yeah, but…”

“Liam?”

“The concert tickets in there,” Liam says, defeated. “I bought them for Zayn, for Christmas.”

Oh, shit.

“Don’t worry, Li. We’ll find it.”

“Thanks, Harry,” Liam sounds more resigned than panicked now. “Can I meet you at your place?”

Harry nods, like Liam could see him, then rolls his eyes at himself. “Yeah, of course you can. Two people see more than one, yeah?”

“Okay. Thanks, Harry. See you soon.”

Harry rushes onto the street, turning when he hears footsteps following him. Nick is shrugging on his coat and walking quickly to keep up.

“Three people see more than two,” Nick smiles. “I’ll help you look.”

Harry is a little taken aback. He’s not sure if it’s a good idea. But it’s not like they couldn’t use the help.

“Uhm, thank you.”

Nick nods. “Let’s go, Harold.”

With that, they take off.

**

“Well,” Liam drops heavily on the sofa. “That’s it, then.”

“I’m so sorry, Li,” Harry sits next to him. “Is there anywhere else it could be?”

“I really don’t know. I’ve looked everywhere. Even walked the routes to the shop, to your place and back home – Nothing. I think I just have to accept it.”

“Can you get new tickets?” Nick asks.

“They’re sold out,” Liam shakes his head. “I was lucky to get some in the first place.”

Harry feels awful. He hates not being able to help.

“Well,” Liam shrugs. “I’d better get home. No point sitting around.”

He pushes himself up. He looks so sad.

At the door, Harry hugs him. It’s the only thing he can think of. A good hug always helps him, so it might make Liam feel a bit better.

“I’ll keep looking, okay?” Harry squeezes his hand.

He’s only just opened the door, when Harry hears the unmistakable patter of paws in the hallway. He peers out and sees Louis trotting towards them. He’s carrying something in his mouth, and Harry silently prays it’s not a bird or a mouse. He really can’t handle dead or injured animals, no matter how proud Louis might be. But as Louis comes closer, Harry is able to make out what he’s carrying, and his jaw drops.

“Oh my god,” he breathes, nudging Liam with his elbow.

Liam looks confused but looks to where Harry is pointing. Louis comes to stop at their feet and drops the brown leather bundle with a soft thud.

Liam blinks at it and then crouches down to pick it up.

“It’s my wallet,” he says in disbelief.

He looks at Harry with wide eyes.

“Harry, it’s my wallet,” Liam opens it, checking the contents. “It’s all still here.”

He laughs, relieved, his shoulders relaxing for the first time that day.

“Louis,” Harry looks at him, amazed.

Liam picks up Louis and snuggles him so hard that Louis’ face and ears are squished. Surprisingly, Louis allows it. He looks at Harry a bit pathetically, though. Harry laughs and joins in, wrapping long arms around Liam, Louis sandwiched between their chests.

“Your cat is literally my hero,” Liam smiles.

Louis purrs loudly.

“You are amazing,” Liam tells Louis. “Thank you.”

Harry takes a step back as Liam sets down Louis, who curls around his ankles affectionately.

“Well, this call for a celebration,” Nick comments.

 _Shit_. Harry sort of forgot he was there.

Louis bristles and skirts around Nick with a fat tail, slinking into the flat. He doesn’t hiss this time, though, so Harry counts it as a win. 

“Actually, I’d better go,” Liam smiles. “I really need to put these somewhere safe.”

He shakes his wallet in one hand, stifling a yawn with the other.

“And maybe get some sleep?” Harry laughs.

He hugs him again before he waves him off.

Harry turns and closes the door, walking back in to the flat. Nick seems to have made himself comfortable on the sofa. His shoes are kicked off near the hall, and there two glasses of red wine of the coffee table.

“Cheers,” Nick smiles, raising a glass for Harry to take.

“Thanks. For helping, too,” Harry clarifies.

“Wasn’t much help, in the end,” Nick shrugs.

“It was nice of you to offer.”

“Well, I’m a nice person,” Nick grins.

“No, you’re not,” Harry laughs. “I’ve heard you talk to customers.”

“That’s hardly fair, young Harold,” Nick laughs. “Most customers aren’t very nice.”

“They are to me!”

“Yes, well, have you seen you?”

“Is that the only reason _you’re_ nice to me, then?” Harry challenges.

“No,” Nick gasps, feigning insult with a hand to his heart. “Doesn’t hurt, though.”

Harry laughs, shaking his head at him.

He likes Nick. But, as a friend. He doesn’t really want to hurt his feelings. He also doesn’t want to give him the wrong impression, though.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Nick laughs, like he’s read Harry’s mind. “I won’t come onto you. Much.”

Harry laughs, relieved.

Nick gets off the couch, draining his glass and setting it on the table.

“I’d better get going, too.”

Harry walks him to the door, where Nick toes on one of his shoes.

“I’m fine just being friends, Harry,” Nick squeezes his shoulder. “But. If you ever change your mind, I won’t compla—Ugh!”

Nick flicks off the shoes he was in the process of putting on.

“What’s wrong?” Harry frowns.

“My shoe is wet,” Nick grimaces. He lifts it to his face. “Ehw, and it smells of pee.”

Harry turns bright red, realizing exactly why he hasn’t seen Louis.

“Oh god,” he stammers. “Nick, I’m so, so sorry.”

“Your cat _really_ doesn’t like me,” Nick huffs, grimacing as he forces on his shoe.

“I’m really sorry! I swear he’s never—”

“See you, Harry,” Nick sighs.

He’s out the door before Harry can say anything else. Not that he had any clue what he could’ve possibly said to make things better.

Harry closes the door and leans his head on the frame. He takes a breath and turns. He’s got a naughty kitty to deal with.

“Louis!”

**

“Aaagh,” Jade groans, banging her head on the wall in the kitchen. “Today was actual hell.”

Harry chuckles, rolling a cold water bottle over his forehead.

The restaurant was slammed, the Halloween special having been an unexpected success.

“I don’t think my feet have ever hurt this much,” he moans, rubbing his ankles.

“I can’t even feel me feet,” Jade plops down on the floor, untying her sneakers.

“Oh my god,” she laughs, “I can definitely smell ‘em, though.”

She kicks out her legs, scrunching her nose.

“Ehw, keep them on that side, please,” Harry leans away from her.

“Like you smell o’ roses,” Jade sticks out her tongue.

Harry lifts his arm and sniffs. Ew. Nope. Definitely not.

“Fair enough.”

He forces his aching legs back to standing, and stumbles over to where Jade is sprawled on the floor, eyes closed.

“Come on,” he holds out a hand. Jade opens one eye and groans.

“If you stay here, they’ll make you work the weekend,” Harry teases.

“No, fuckin’ thanks,” she grabs his hand, and he pulls her up.

They make quick work of grabbing their things, and within minutes they’re bursting out the staff door into the cold, crisp air.

“Fuck, it’s freezing,” Jane mutters, zipping up her jacket. “You doin’ anything for Halloween?”

“Nah,” Harry shrugs. “Niall is throwing a party, so maybe I’ll drop by for a drink. They’ll probably keep me up anyway.”

“Oh yeah, he lives a few doors down from you, right?”

“Hmhm,” Harry nods. “How about you?”

“I have a date,” Jade grins. “With a kilo bag of chocolate.”

She digs her bike keys out of her pocket.

“Honestly, I just want to sleep for like— What the hell?”

She freezes. She stands, keys in hand, blinking at the spot where a chain hangs loosely from the wall mount, her mountain bike nowhere in sight.

“Noooo,” she looks around wildly. “Come on!”

“Where’s your bike?”

“I don’t know—Fuck!” she swears loudly. “Someone stole me fuckin’ bike!”

“What? Why would someone do that?”

“Because people are dicks,” she shouts at no one in particular.

“What’s happened?”

They both turn to find Nick, still in the process of wrapping a scarf around his neck.

“What does it look like, Nicholas?” Jade smiles sarcastically. “Some tosser stole me bike.”

“Oh. That sucks.”

“Does it?” she deadpans. “Because I was actually rather enjoyin’ meself, standing round in the fuckin’ cold.”

“Okay,” Nick whistles lowly, lifting his hands in surrender. “I’m just going to go.”

Nick walks off, raising his eyebrows at Harry and mouthing ‘good luck’ as he goes.

“It’s not his fault,” Harry reprimands.

“Oh, he’ll get over it,” Jade waves him off.

She throws one last look at the empty bike mount.

“Well, we should probably go, too,” she says, resigned.

“I’ll walk you home,” Harry throws an arm around her shoulders.

She leans into his side.

“Thanks, Harry. But that’s out of your way.”

“I’m not letting you walk home alone,” Harry squeezes her arm. “Come on.”

As they start walking, Harry throws another look over his shoulder. Louis hadn’t been there when he got out, and there’s still no sign of him.

He’s probably still curled up on Harry’s bed. It’s cold, after all.

**

Louis wasn’t there when Harry got home. Harry’s not too worried. Yet. Louis is undoubtedly up to no good somewhere.

So, Harry pushes it from his mind and jumps in the shower. He wasn’t wrong in assuming Niall’s party would be loud. It also doesn’t sound like it’s going to quiet down any time soon, so he might as well go over.

He has a few drinks, most of which some green gooey shots that Niall shoves into his hands. Eventually, the long day catches up with him, though, and he drags himself to the flat. He’s never been more grateful that Niall only lives two doors down.

Harry crawls into bed, frowning at the cold sheets – still no trace of Louis. Harry tries not to worry, but when he finally falls asleep, it’s with a frown on his face and a knot in his stomach.

**

Harry wakes up to a weight dipping the mattress and pressing itself into the back of Harry’s knees. Harry blinks heavily, already reaching out a hand. Louis licks his fingers and purrs.

“Hey,” Harry breathes, voice still hoarse with sleep. “Where did you go, huh?”

Louis hops over his legs and sniffs his face, his tickling whiskers making Harry laugh.

He wraps an arm around Louis’ belly, snuggling him into his stomach. Ehw. Louis is wet. It must be raining. Harry pulls part of the bed sheet over Louis’ wet fur.

“I missed you today,” Harry whispers, wrapping himself further around Louis’ comfortable warmth.

“Goodnight, Louis.”

Harry falls asleep instantly, arms snuggled into warm fur and smiling contently.

**

Harry blinks at the sunlight pouring into the room. He squeezes his eyes firmer shut, not ready to wake up yet. He’s never been happier that he has the day off. He feels around, hand in search of soft fur and ears to scratch.

He lets his hand slide over the covers behind him, freezing when it comes in contact with something distinctly not furry. He carefully traces his fingers over the warm, soft skin, his face still pressed firmly into his pillow.

He stills his hand and holds his breath, his eyes now wide open in terror. He blinks into his pillow, too scared to breathe. He ever-so-slowly turns his face to look beside him and almost chokes.

There’s a person. Oh god. How—what—when—

His fingers tremble as he carefully withdraws his hand and pulls it to his own chest, scooting as far back on the bed as he can manage.

He quickly goes over last night’s events in his mind. Work. Jade’s bike. Niall’s party. Shots.

 _Oh god_. What if—was he that drunk? He doesn’t think so. He would remember bringing someone home. Right? But here he is. And there someone is. Oh fuck! He doesn’t remember. No. Wait. He does remember. Not this person. Obviously. But last night. He remembers coming home. He kicked his shoes off by the bed because he was too tired to take them off in the hallway.

He carefully glances over his shoulder, and yep—there they are. Exactly where he remembers leaving them. Okay. So, he wasn’t that drunk. And he definitely didn’t bring this boy home, then. So how—how did this boy get in here, and _why_ is he in Harry’s bed?

Harry lifts his head a little bit, careful not to wake the boy. He’s pretty. Harry can admit that. Even under these circumstances. The boy has soft-looking brown hair, sharp cheekbones. He frowns a little as he sleeps. He stirs, and Harry holds his breath.

The boy shifts back a little, bum wiggling towards Harry. Harry inches back desperately when he runs out mattress—

“Argh!”

His arse hits the ground first, his legs tangled in the sheets.

The boy shoots up, hair ruffled and eyes wide and blue. So, so blue.

He blinks at Harry, first annoyed, then confused. He frowns at Harry, who is still sitting on the floor, sheets pulled to his chest. Harry’s habit of sleeping naked finally has caught up with him. A habit this boy shares, apparently, because he is indeed very, very naked. On Harry’s bed. Harry tries not to stare, focusing strictly on the edge of the bed. Neither of them speaks for a minute.

“Ahem,” Harry clears his throat. “Sorry. But uhm, who are you?”

Harry carefully looks at the boy, focusing on his face. Only his face. Okay, mostly his face.

The boy raises an eyebrow, looking at Harry like he’s complete lost his mind. He tilts his head in a way that feels so familiar, except Harry can’t place why it’s familiar.

“Look, I don’t remember meeting you,” Harry starts, rubbing his neck awkwardly, looking away again. “And I really don’t remember bringing you home.”

The boy still hasn’t said a word.

“I’m really, _really_ sorry if, uhm,” Harry coughs nervously, “If anything happened. Between us.”

He gestures lamely between himself and the still very naked boy.

“Wha—” the boy starts, abruptly stopping, eyes wide. He freezes, eyes slowly dropping to his chest.

It’s like he’s only just realized he’s naked, head whipping from side to side so fast he might get a whiplash. He looks at Harry, eyes wide with panic.

“Okay,” Harry tries in his most there’s-no-reason-to-freak-out voice. “Calm do—”

The boy shoots off the bed, tripping over his own legs, and lands on the floor with a loud thud.

“Shit!” Harry clambers up. “Are you okay?”

The boy looks around him wildly. His head and eyes flitting around the room, then to Harry, and finally down to his own body.

He launches himself behind the wicker chair in the corner, trembling, just as the front door slams open with a loud bang.

The boy _hisses_ from behind the chair. And— _What?_

Harry freezes, looking at the boy, observing the way his body is crouched low, ready to spring to action. The way his shoulders are tensed, and his fingers splayed, and nails firmly pressed into the floor. His sharp, blue eyes are trained on the open bedroom door, where the sound came from.

“Styles! What the _fuck_ are you doing in here!?”

Niall grumbles, rubbing a hand over his face as he approaches Harry’s bedroom.

“Some people have hangovers, ya tit.”

“Niall,” Harry warns, his voice low.

It’s enough to make Niall stop in his tracks. He drops his hand and looks at Harry, wrapped naked in his sheets. He then follows Harry line of sight.

“What the fuck?!”

He frowns, looking at the cowering boy in the corner, and steps slowly until he’s at Harry’s side. The boy tracks the movement with laser focus.

“Uhm. Harry?” Niall asks almost casually. “Why is there a naked boy behind your chair?”

“He was in my bed.”

“I see, I see,” Niall nods earnestly. “And _why_ —”

“I don’t know.”

“Right.”

Nobody moves.

“Well,” Niall starts. “I don’t know what the fuck’s happenin’ here. But I definitely need tea for this.”

The boy eyes flick to Niall for a second.

“Anybody want tea?” Niall asks the room, already turning away. “I’m making tea.”

The boy follows his movement, eyes more curious now than scared.

Tea. Blue eyes. And…he-he hissed.

There’s no way.

Harry’s fairly sure he’s losing his mind. He takes a small step closer anyway, before slowly lowering himself to floor. The boy watches him, eyes still wary. His very blue eyes.

Harry’s going crazy. But he decides to go with his gut feeling.

“ _Louis_?”

The boy eyes fix on his, blinking at him. He curls into himself. At least he doesn’t seem as panicked.

Niall pokes his head round the door, spotting Harry on the floor.

“I’ve put the kettle on— Jesus, H, give the boy some clothes, will ya?”

“Niall,” Harry says, not taking his eyes off the boy.

“I think that’s Louis.”

**

“Okay, so run that by me again.”

They’re sat at the coffee table -- Harry and Niall on the sofa, Louis on the wicker chair.

Louis is wearing a pair of Harry’s joggers and grey hoodie. The sleeves are pulled down over his hands as his fingers curl around a mug of tea.

Harry is having a hard time not tearing his own hair out, so he focuses on a hangnail instead.

“I don’t know what happened,” Louis says, addressing this tea. Somehow his bright voice suits him perfectly. “I went to sleep yesterday.”

“As a cat,” Niall clarifies, conversationally. Like this is not the weirdest fucking thing they have ever dealt with.

“Right,” Louis nods. “I mean, you were there.”

His eyes meet Harry’s, who is trying to not scream at the top of his lungs.

“Right,” Harry clears his throat. “Yeah.”

“And this morning,” Louis takes a shaky breath. “I woke up looking like this.”

He looks down ruefully. Harry doesn’t think he has anything to complain about.

“And you can understand us. And speak English,” Niall blinks.

“I could always understand you,” Louis says with a shy smile. “But uhm, the speaking bit’s new.”

“Okay,” Niall draws out the word, pinching the bridge of his nose. “So, you have no idea what happened?”

Louis shrugs.

“I remember going to the restaurant.”

Harry frowns. Louis didn’t meet him at the restaurant. He’s about to say as much when Louis adds, “I was waiting outside, when some guy came up with a cable cutter.”

Harry’s head jerks up at the words. Louis’ eyes meet his for a second.

“He nicked someone’s bike, took off with it.”

“Jade’s,” Harry nods.

“Hmhm,” Louis sips his tea, eyes closed. “I followed him to see where he took it.”

“Wait,” Harry raises his hand, frowning. “You followed him?”

“Uhm, yeah?” Louis tilts his head. “I can take you to where he hid it. I think.”

He scrunches his nose, thinking. It’s not cute.

“Yeah,” he confirms. “I think I can still find it. Things look a bit--” His eyes glide over the room. “Different, now.”

“Why?” Harry blurts. “Sorry, I just meant—why did you follow him?”

Louis ducks his head and sips his tea.

“I wanted to help,” he says quietly.

“But—what if he caught you?”

Louis looks at him, and lifts an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth pulling into a little smile.

“How many animals do _you_ notice when you’re out?”

“Okay, so what happened next?” Niall asks excitedly.

“Nothing.”

Niall visibly deflates.

“I went home.”

Harry’s stomach flutters at the way Louis says _home_.

“Nothing weird happened? Nothing that could explain _this_?”

“Like anything could explain this,” Louis deadpans. He flexes and curls his fingers, watching them with intrigue.

“Well, I don’t know!” Niall throws up his hands. “I’m just trying to work out how the fuck you went from _cat_ to _human_.”

“Hmm. How’s that going then?” Louis sips his tea, smirking over his cup.

“Not well,” Niall grumbles.

“Look,” Louis sets down his cup. “I don’t know what the fuck happened. But I also don’t know that it matters.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asks, surprised.

“Well,” Louis shrugs. “I mean, it’s obvious we’re not going to fix this any time soon. We’ve got fuck all to go on.”

He hops up gracefully, stretching his arms high above his head. Harry’s hoodie is big on him, but it doesn’t stop the strip of skin on his belly from being exposed. Harry stares only a little.

“We might as well do something useful,” Louis drops his arms. Harry quickly looks away. He can practically feel Niall smirking at him.

“What do you mean?” Harry asks, hoping his cheeks don’t look as flushed as they feel.

“Let’s go find your friend’s bike,” Louis grins, eyes crinkling. And that’s just not fair, at all.

“Yeah,” Niall sighs, pushing himself off the sofa. “You boys have fun with that.”

“You’re not coming?” Harry asks, a hint of panic colouring his voice. He knows Cat Louis only too well. But he’s not sure if he can handle Human Louis. Not just yet.

“I have a hangover to sleep off,” Niall grimaces. “And frankly, I’m not entirely sure I’m not still drunk.”

He gestures around the room, then points at the door. He walks off without another word, disappearing to his own flat, and leaving Harry and Louis standing in the living room.

“Well,” Louis sings, observing as his legs and arms move as he flexes the muscles and pops the joints. “I guess it’s you and me.”

He smiles at Harry, eyes full of mischief.

“Yeah,” Harry swallows. “Just you and me.”  


**

“It’s in there.”

Louis thumbs over his shoulder in the direction of a shed.

“You sure?” Harry asks, eyeing the shed and, more importantly, the eight-foot-high fence preventing them from reaching it.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Louis rolls his eyes at him.

“Do I want to know how you know that?” Jade asks, arms folded over her chest.

“No,” Harry and Louis answer simultaneously.

Jade quirks an eyebrow, looking from one to the other.

“Right. Well, how do you suggest we get in there then?”

Louis wiggles his fingers and loosens his muscles, shaking his arms and rolling his shoulders. He hops lightly in place, like he’s testing the spring. He nods, apparently satisfied.

“Wait here,” he says, taking a few steps back, eyeing the fence with a calculating look.

“Louis—”

Louis takes another couple steps back. He smirks at Harry, winking, and takes off sprinting. He pushes one foot off the ground, landing the other on a little brick wall, and launches himself high into the air. He grabs the top of the fence and swings over it easily. He lands lightly on the other side.

“Jesus,” Jade gapes at him. “He’s like fuckin’ Spiderman, int he?”

“More like Catwoman,” Harry mutters. He can’t stop the fond little smile, though.

Louis flips him off over his shoulder before taking off at a sprint. Harry laughs, watching him sneakily approach the shed. He watches Louis investigate a cracked window before disappearing round the side, out of view.

“So, he’s cute,” Jade grins.

“What—no, it’s not what you think,” Harry blushes furiously.

“I don’t think anything,” she teases. “You’re definitely thinking somethin’, though.”

Mostly, Harry thinks it’s inappropriate to even think about Louis like that. Louis was a cat. A _cat_. Harry’s brain hurts trying to wrap his mind around that, and he’s honestly not sure if he’s ever going to get over that.

He doesn’t have much time to dwell on it right now, though, because there’s a loud crash from inside the shed, followed by the door swinging open. Louis speeds out, riding Jade’s bike. He waves and gestures something Harry can’t quite make out.

“I think he wants us to meet him there,” Jade points to somewhere to the left.

They walk along the fence, in search of Louis, when they spot him near the edge of the park. Somehow, he’s already made it out, bike by his side. He strolls towards them, and Harry can see his grin from here. He can’t help but grin back.

“I love your boyfriend,” Jade jumps excitedly at his side, before running to meet Louis.

“He’s not my—” Harry starts, but she’s long gone. And really, who cares?

Harry can’t deny that Louis is extremely pretty –with the cheekbones, soft hair, and bluest eyes Harry’s ever seen— and yes, maybe he was a cat, but everyone has a past, right?

***

“Harry,” Louis tugs at his elbow, slowing his steps.

“Hmm?” Harry quickly checks the map on his phone. “What’s wrong?”

“I remember it now.”

“Remember what?” he asks, distracted.

They definitely took a wrong turn somewhere. He just knew it. Louis could be so stubborn.

“Harry,” Louis pinches his skin, hard.

“Ouch!” Harry janks his arm away. “What was that for—”

“I remember what happened,” Louis says, looking ahead with sharp eyes.

Harry follows his line of sight to a narrow alley. He doesn’t see anything special. ‘s just an alley.

Suddenly, it hits him. _Louis remembers_. Oh, shit.

“You remember!?”

Louis nods, still staring ahead.

“Halloween,” he says, with a faraway look in his eyes. “It was Halloween.”

Harry nods, impatiently waiting for Louis to continue.

“I didn’t notice it.”

“Notice what?”

“The water.”

“Water?” Harry frowns, confused.

“On my way home, that night,” Louis turns to face him, now. “I took a shortcut.”

“Okay?”

“I slipped. Fell into a well.”

“A well?” Harry really doesn’t know where he’s going with this.

 _He was wet._ Harry remembers; when Louis came home that night, he was wet. Harry had assumed it must have been raining. But maybe--

“A well,” Louis repeats. “Over there.”

He points to the alley. Harry looks at him, confused. There’s definitely not a well.

“Uhm…Louis, are you sure it was here?”

Louis’ eyes flit over the walls leading into the alley.

“Yes.”

“But—”

“It’s not there now.”

Louis looks around for a second, then takes an elegant jump and clambers up one of the walls with ease. Harry frantically checks if anyone else saw him doing that.

“Louis!” he hisses. “People don’t generally scale walls.”

“It was definitely here,” Louis says decidedly, ignoring Harry.

He balances easily as he walks along the top of the rickety wall.

“Because this—” he wiggles a loose brick with the toe of his sneakers. “Is where I slipped.”

“Right,” Harry walks below him down the alley. “Can you please come down now?”

Louis rolls his eyes at Harry but hops down, landing lightly on the balls of his feet.

“Thank you,” Harry mutters. Louis squeezes his hand, before turning his attention back to the alley.

They’ve reached a small circular area, complete blocked from view by the walls surrounding it, but still accessible. The walls and ground are laid with grey stone, plants and weeds growing over and through some of the stone.

There’s definitely not a well, though.

“So, you’re back.”

They both spin in place, Louis turning to the voice and shielding Harry behind him in one move.

The voice belongs to a woman. She’s wearing a long, wool coat and her hair is long and wavy. She looks young, in her twenties maybe, but somehow Harry’s sure she’s much older than she appears.

“Who are you?” Louis’ voice is even and curious, but he’s still in front of Harry in a defensive stance.

“I’m Jesy,” she smiles, waving her hand with a flourish. “And you’re Louis.”

Louis tenses a little.

“Although, I don’t know you, I’m afraid,” she smiles, peeking around Louis to quirk an eyebrow at Harry.

“I’m Harry,” he answers, with a small wave. She smiles wider.

“Hello, Harry. It’s nice to meet you,” she gives a small nod.

“How do you know who I am?” Louis asks sharply, although he’s not as on edge.

“Well,” Jesy sighs, “I sort of checked up on you, after you fell in my cauldron.”

 _Cauldron_?

“I’m sorry, what?” Harry blinks rapidly. “Di-did you just say c-cauldron?”

Jesy laughs.

“Oh god, your face,” she giggles. “You look absolutely mortified.”

Harry pouts and attempts to school his face into something mildly curious. He doesn’t think he succeeds.

“This is why we only practice on Halloween, nowadays,” Jesy rolls her eyes. “The prejudice.”

“You’re a witch?” Harry asks, feeling mildly ridiculous for posing the question at all.

“Yes,” Jesy smiles. _Oh_. “But don’t worry. I’m not a bad witch or anything.”

“So, you did this to me, then?” Louis asks.

“Well, technically you did this to yourself,” Jesy gestures at Louis’ body.

“The spell I prepared,” she explains. “It was to transform one’s appearance, into whatever one wishes.”

She gestures at her body and face. “It’s how I continue to look like this.”

“Then why—” Harry starts, turning to Louis.

“Apparently,” she tilts her head at Louis, smiling. “You desired to become human.”

Louis blushes, looking from Harry to the floor. Oh.

 _Oh_.

Harry’s stomach does a fluttery thingy that he really can’t think about too long right now.

“So, you see,” Jesy continues. “I had to check on you, make sure you weren’t accidentally turned into a butterfly or something—short lifespan, you see—but you seemed fine.” She smirks at Harry.

“So,” she shrugs, “I let it be.”

“How long?” Louis’ voice is quiet and aimed at the floor.

He looks up with sad eyes, from Harry to Jesy, and Harry suddenly realizes what he’s asking.

“It’s not permanent,” Jesy answers honestly. Louis closes his eyes, inhaling slowly.

Harry’s heart sinks. He knows it’s not fair. Louis may not even want this. But, selfishly, Harry had sort of hoped they could be—whatever this is.

“But it could be.”

Louis’ eyes shoot up, and Harry’s hopes along with them.

“If you so desired,” Jesy says slowly, “it could be made permanent. It wouldn’t be easy, mind. And not without a price.”

Harry really doesn’t like the sound of that.

“What price?”

“You’d only have the one life,” Jesy explains. “It’s all any human gets.”

 _Cats have nine lives._ Harry’s insides freeze.

“No.”

Louis turns to him with wide eyes.

“Louis,” Harry takes his hand. “You’d be giving up—”

“I know.”

“So, I can’t let you do that.”

“’s Not your choice, Harry,” Louis gives him a small smile.

Harry looks into Louis’ bright blue eyes. One day, he’ll be able to resist those. But today is still not that day. Harry gives a small nod.

Louis squeezes Harry’s hand, and turns to Jesy with a blinding smile.

“Let’s do this thing.”

***

EPILOGUE

“Louis,” Harry asks, eyes narrowed in suspicion. “What is that?”

Louis blinks innocently. He turns in a little circle, showcasing the sleek black uniform.

“You like it?”

“Yes,” Harry swallows. “But what am I looking at?”

“You’re looking at my bum,” Louis smirks. “But the uniform is my new work attire.”

He smiles proudly.

“You got a job?” Harry asks, surprised.

“Yup.”

“How?”

“Applied for one.” The _Duh_ is implied.

“Although, if anyone asks, his name is Lewis,” Zayn adds from behind Louis’ shoulder.

Harry laughs, shaking his head. “So, what’s the job?”

“Cat burglar.”

“Louis.”

“I’m kidding,” Louis laughs. “I know you don’t approve of stealing an’ stuff, even if the people I steal—I mean, stole—from, are dicks.”

Harry narrows his eyes at him. Louis rolling his own in return.

“I’m a courier.”

“Like a delivery man?”

“Yep. But, like, express deliveries.”

“He made the fastest delivery they’d ever seen,” Zayn laughs.

Louis’ eyes gleam with mischief.

“They never said I had to stick to roads,” he grins. “Anyway, maybe now you can stop working so much, yeah?”

Harry blinks, confused.

“Oh, come on, Harry,” Louis sighs, stepping forward till he’s right in front of him. “You work too much, you know that. And with the money I’ll make—”

“I don’t expect you to pay for—”

“Harry,” Louis interrupts. “I’ve been living with you for months. Of course, I want to pay for stuff.”

“But—”

“You’ve been taking care of me, yeah? So, lemme help take care of you a little.”

Harry lifts a hand, softly stroking his thumb over Louis’ cheek. His fingers scratch softly at the hair in the nape of his neck. Louis leans into the touch, closing his eyes.

A few months ago, Harry never would have considered it. He remembers the first time they’d come, after getting back Jade’s bike, and how nervous he was about it. He’d been fidgeting, offering to sleep on the sofa, so Louis could take the bed.

Louis had frowned and quietly said he’d take the sofa instead. Harry had laid awake for hours, not being able to sleep because he kept seeing Louis’ hurt face. The moment he sat up to go talk to Louis, he heard the soft creak of the bedroom door. He’d looked up to find Louis hovering at the foot of the bed.

Harry had simply lifted the covers, Louis sliding in without a word. He’d curled on his side, his back to Harry. It had taken Harry less than a second to scoot up, pulling Louis into his stomach. They’d both fallen asleep like that within minutes, and that was that.  


Harry scans the face of the boy before him, sharp face softer in his hands. He is still easily the prettiest person Harry has ever seen, and Harry is quite sure he’d have a hard time finding anyone he loves as much as he loves Louis.

So, right now, kissing him is the easiest thing in the world.

Louis moves up on his toes to meet him.

And if he purrs a little, well, it turns out that Harry really doesn’t mind.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it to the end -- thank you!  
> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Please, feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> Please, do not repost this work anywhere without my consent.


End file.
